Season 1: 6th Grade
Characters Main Characters Edgar Martinez - 3/10 POV Episodes Giovanna Paige- 3/10 POV Episodes Mike Verdok- 2/10 POV Episodes Alexis Ludwig- 2/10 POV Episodes Antoine Wilson- 3/10 POV Episodes Krystal Gardenia - 2/10 POV Episodes Ben King- 1/10 POV Episodes Supporting Characters Amelia Pierre Robbie Wilkes Madison Jones Pawel Piontek Arly Bardulla Jenny Burkett Elira Luga Trish Mackie Millie Ruggiero Episode List Episode 1: So What? (Edgar and Giovanna) Edgar deals with self esteem problems when he’s placed in Musical Theater as his elective. Pavel finds out and makes fun of him for it. He gets to the point where he considers transferring, however, a conversation with Alexis changes his mind. Giovanna struggles with making friends due to her cynical attitude. Alexis has been her only long term friend and Alexis encourages her to find other people to hang out with. Giovanna feels betrayed when Alexis meets Tricia and Elira, which makes Giovanna bitter towards Alexis. During their time apart, Giovanna strikes a conversation with Jenny, and she becomes close friends with her. Episode 2: Are You Gonna Be My Girl? (Alexis, Antoine, Mike) Alexis is asked out by a boy in another class called Robbie Wilkes. Alexis is perplexed because she never has any experience of romance with boys. Alexis also doesn’t think she genuinely likes Robbie, but she accepts because she had never had a boy like her. She ends the episode dating Robbie. Antoine meets Arly and develops a crush on her. However, he is also struggling with the fact that he seems to be the only guy enjoying Musical Theater as an elective. He hides this especially from Mike, who is very critical about the situation Mike’s brother, Seth, finds out he was put into Musical Theater. Seth begins taunting Mike more heavily, which leads Mike to lash out to his friends more, puttin Antoine in a tough spot. Mike begins to rebel against musical theatre. ' ' Episode 3: Don’t Stop The Music (Krystal and Antoine) Krystal is one of the most talented girls in her class. She loves singing and she keeps her grades up because her wealthy parents require her to. Eventually, she plans a great performance for the Talent Show. This backfires and it leads to Krystal missing major Math and Science assignments. She turns to Amelia to help her but Amelia turns her back on her. Eventually, Giovanna overhears and offers to help. Krystal and Giovanna become friends. Antoine was going to just sing Take Me Out to the Ballgame, since he doesn’t particularly enjoy musical theater. However, in World History, Arly reveals that she adores the musical Grease, and she’s going to sing “Hopelessly Devoted to You”. Antoine decides to learn Grease Lightning for her, which he performs mediocrely, but it makes Arly smile. Ben, Edgar and Mike never sang in public before, so they each face their own anxieties when picking a song. ' ' Krystal: Love Story Taylor Swift Edgar: 1985 by Bowling For Soup Mike: Mockingbird by Eminem Ben: Sweet Child O’ Mine - Guns n Roses Amelia: Heaven Is A Place on Earth Alexis: Thunder Boys Like Girls Giovanna: 7 things - Miley Cyrus Tricia: Fall For You -Secondhand Serenade Elira: Bubbly - Colbie Callat ' ' Episode 4: Hot N Cold (Edgar and Giovanna) Edgar has had a crush on Amelia since they were young children, but has kept it hidden due to his insecurities. He mistakenly tells Mike who tells everyone in his class because he finds it funny. Edgar is embarrassed, but becomes humiliated when Amelia expresses her disgust at Edgar, and shows that she likes Giovanna’s friend Marcus who she begins dating. Giovanna points out that Alexis won’t stop talking about Edgar, and concludes that Alexis likes Edgar more than a friend. Alexis gets especially irritated when she finds out Edgar’s feelings for Amelia. Giovanna enlists Jenny to set up Amelia with her friend Marcus, a complete idiot that she never thought much of. It surprisingly works, much to Edgar’s pain. ' ' Episode 5: Just Dance (Ben, Alexis, and Edgar) Ben is nervous about the Winter Dance, where the entire 6th grade class will attend a sort of homecoming dance for the new generation. He Mike, and Antoine try to find dates for the dance as it will be their first time participating in an event like this. Mike decides to court Millie, while Ben sets his sights on Madison. Antoine wants to take Arly but gets cold feet and goes to the dance alone, while Ben enjoys a night with Madison. Mike attends with Millie. Alexis attends with Robbie, who insists that she finds a date for his friend Maury. Maury is very weird and obnoxious. Alexis originally asks Giovanna for help, but Giovanna becomes offended. Eventually, Trisha agrees to go with him. Giovanna, Jenny, and Krystal’s date Jordan join them at their table. Krystal refuses to sit with Amelia and Marcus. Edgar is dejected after the Amelia situation and refuses to spend the night with Ben, Mike, and Antoine. He instead spends the night with Pavel, but is ultimately alone for most of the night. He is about to leave when Alexis sits down with him and tells him she’s sorry about what happened. She invites him to sit at her table but Edgar refuses, but in a better mood. Mike regrets what he did to Edgar. Pavel calls Krystal a horrible name and she overhears, landing Edgar in trouble ' ' Episode 6: Burnin’ Up (Krystal and Giovanna) Krystal overheard Pavel telling Edgar that she was a spoiled cake-faced girl that’ll become a teen mom. Krystal brings this up to Mrs. Runsburg who punishes Edgar and suspends Pavel. Edgar’s reputation worsens and he begins getting depressed. He begins taking his frustrations out in music. Mike apologizes to him about what happened and Edgar accepts, regaining some friendships. Krystal, Giovanna, and Jenny turn on Edgar and make his life impossible. Giovanna begins having feelings for Mike but does not want to proceed due to her insecurity of not being well liked. In addition, she walks in on Mike and Millie’s first kiss. This frustration along with Alexis’ constant complaining about Robbie and love for Edgar leads her to break off with Alexis for a while, and torment Edgar more while he’s down Episode 7: Face Down (Mike and Antoine) Antoine hangs out with his cousin Franklin and during a game of basketball they trespass onto a neighbors property to retrieve their ball. The police are called and Antoine and Franklin are detained and wrongfully treated by the police officers. Antoine is shaken by the event, and his mom is furious about the whole ordeal. Antoine begins writing to get his mind off of it, channeling the fear he felt into a horror movie script. Mike gets his eyebrows